


I'll Teach You The Human Way

by Emmaxolotl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Castiel, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaxolotl/pseuds/Emmaxolotl
Summary: /!\ Spoil 9x01/!\ Castiel bumps into you just after he lost his grace and became human. You sure couldn’t leave him alone in the street.





	I'll Teach You The Human Way

**Author's Note:**

> I really had a hard time writing it but I hope in the end it’s worth it. Feedback enjoyed as usual. Have a good time reading !

“Hello, Y/N,” you heard an angelic voice saying behind your back as you walked down the street.

“Hello, Castiel,” you answered smiling with a surprise. It has been weeks since you last saw Cas and the Winchesters. You used to provide them informations -you weren’t one for the field work-, and of course you had heard about the ‘fallen angels’ issue. It was surely the explanation of the presence of the angel -fallen angel- here, so far away from the Winchesters. You frowned seeing him in different clothes than usual - God knows how you loved this trench coat. “What happened to you ?”

“Well… I lost my grace,” he blurted out abruptly. You could clearly see in his eyes that it affected his mood more than what he let it show.

“Wait… Your grace ? Not only your wings but your grace ?” you asked in disbelief. “I’ve heard nothing about angels loosing their grace falling down on earth,” you said without even daring to say it out loud, your brain just working to hard for you to concentrate on those details. Your thoughts stopped when you noticed the obvious hurt gaze that Cas gave you. Without even thinking about it -what you might should have done- you hugged him tight, leaving him no chance to escape. You realized that Castiel having lost his grace meant that it was no more an angel that you we’re holding in your arms, but a human. And Castiel had never been a human before. He surely didn’t know how to deal with it.

“What about you come home for a few days ?” Your words probably surprised yourself more than him. You usually never invited people home.

“I am not sure that is necessary, Y/N,” Castiel answered with a negative nod, however not trying to get out of your hug but leaning to press his head on your shoulder.

“Come on, Cas,” you tried to reason with him, “I’m sure you don’t even know how to cook anything, and I’m definitely not letting you waste this beautiful body over junk food.” Wait. Did you just confessed that you have already checked him out to get to the conclusion that he looked way more than just good ? The ex-angel didn’t seem to notice anyway, and you thought that maybe it wasn’t this bad that he didn’t know that much about humanity.

He seemed to hesitate for some long minutes and you even cut off the embrace to have a look at him, making sure that his brain was still on autopilot mode for what was about breathing. He looked at you straight in the eyes, as if he was trying to read your thoughts. “I think it will be safer for me to live with you until I know how to be… a human,” he whispered to you, a bit of shame perceptible in his tone.

Your smile widen at his words and you took him by the hand thoughtlessly, walking down the street. Castiel looked down at your hands for a moment, what made you realize what you had just done, and you took away your hand away immediately. He stopped walking, looking at you with confusion.

“Have I done something wrong ?” he asked in a scholar tone which made you melt on spot.

“No,” you answered quickly, “it’s just that… I don’t… I don’t know why I’ve done that.” You could feel your cheeks becoming bright red.

“Is it a bad thing ? Holding hands ?” he replied, tilting his head the way that drove you crazy.

“No no no,” you quickly answered, “it’s just that… People usually do that when they’re… close,” you tried to explain. You also tried to put yourself back together and totally failed as he took your hand back in his, causing your heart to beat erratically.

“We are close,” he argued, and you could swear you saw him smirking. “And… I like that.”

The best explanations you found to the whole situation was either you took an angel on the head, or a djinn was eating you. However, you forgot what you were thinking about when Castiel squeezed your hand softly, getting your mind back in place.

“Everything’s alright, Y/N ?” he asked with a worried tone, putting his other hand on your cheek so he could examine your face for any trace of God knows what. You got lost in the contemplation of his impossible blue eyes and you didn’t move when he started to look at yours. Here, with one of his hand in yours, the other on your cheek, his breath that you could feel on your lips, the world didn’t exist anymore. It was just you and the fallen angel now human.

The gurgling you heard coming from Cas’ stomach had you two laughing. As if it was a routine, Castiel kept your hand in his palm as you led him to the small house you had bought a few years ago.

“I know it’s a bit small, but…” you started, opening the door, and your lips froze as you felt his hand on the small of your back. Since when did he turn so… touchable ?

“Your house is perfect, Y/N,” he said, smiling seeing the -never- too many bookshelves covering every inches of the walls.

You shook your head to get your thoughts back together and headed to the kitchen.

“So… Do you have an idea of what kind of food you like ?” you asked, leaning on the counter kitchen so you could watch him walking along the living room - check him out might be the proper expression.

“I like chocolate,” he answered, frowning under the concentration. “And coffee.”

“That’s healthy !” you laughed. “Well I won’t say that I’m the best chef ever but I’ll teach you a thing or two so you’ll be able to move on by yourself as soon as possible.”

Turning around to grab some ustensiles you didn’t see the hurt look on Castiel’s face hearing you words.

“Come here, I’ll show you how to make pastas. It’s already late so it won’t take us so long,” you continued, still unaware of the cold mask Castiel had put on. He came to you in a slow walk, staying behind you at a reasonable distance. You didn’t get why he suddenly seemed so upset. Once the pastas in your plates with the cheesy sauce you had left in your fridge the day before, and after thirteen words having been exchanged -you had counted-, you cracked.

“What’s wrong, Cas ?” you asked, trying to guess his thoughts through his eyes, but you only got lost in your contemplation. You had to shake your head to understand his words.

“Nothing’s wrong, Y/N,” he replied, looking down to his plate.

“You seem upset,” you continued with a concerned tone, and once again your body moved without you controlling it. You took one of his hand in yours. He immediately laid his eyes on you.

“You know you can tell me anything, Castiel,” you whispered. Hearing you using his entire name had Cas shivering - you felt it through his hand. You tried not to overreact to it.

“A bit earlier, you said…” he started, looking at your two tangled hands sadly, “I just…” He took his hand back to cover his face. “I totally understand that you don’t want me in here for too long, and as you wish I will manage to find somewhere else to move in as soon as possible.”

You looked at him in shocked, understanding the issue. “Cas, I… I didn’t mean that I wanted you to leave,” you managed to mumble trying to keep the control over your emotions. “You can stay here as long as you want to. I… I like having you around.”

You stared at each other for what seemed eternity. Castiel was the first one to break eye contact to take the dishes away and wash them, telling you that he knew how to do it so you could go on the couch and relax watching something on TV. You opted for Sherlock -how many times had you watched it yet ? Not enough- and you waited for Cas to come and join you. He looked at the TV like it was the finest piece of art he’d ever seen in his life. Even though it wasn’t your first intention, you watched all of the first season in one go. You looked to your phone and frowned. It was 3 am already ?

“Why do you frown ?” Castiel asked.

“It’s later than I thought,” you answered getting up. “You can take the bedroom if you want, I’ll sleep on the couch,” you said reaching for sheets in the closet.

“You fed me and made me discover what I can only qualified by ‘the best show I’ve ever seen’, Y/N, I can’t take your bed away from you.”

You laughed at the formulation -you were pretty sure that was the first show Cas had ever seen-, and at the obviously tired tone in Cas’ voice.

“Ok then. You can use the bathroom while I prepare the couch. There’re toothbrushes in the cupboard upon the sink.” After a few seconds you stopped. “Cas, do you know how to brush your teeth ?”

He looked down at his shoes and you guessed that the answer was ‘no’.

“Come with me,” you said heading to the bathroom. You took a new toothbrush and the toothpaste tube. He looked at you with concentration. “You take your toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it like that,” you explained doing so. You then handed the toothbrush to him. “Now you brush your teeth for about five minutes. I’ll do it with you,” you said taking your own and putting some tooth path on it. The two of you then brushed your teeth, and five minutes later you gave him a glass so he could rinse his mouth, and you did the same with your own. You then left to finish preparing the couch while he finished getting himself ready for sleep.

“Thank you for helping me, Y/N,” he declared when you wished him good night. He was wearing some confortable clothes the Winchesters had abandoned here the last time they came for a hunt. They looked pretty good on him.

“I sure wasn’t letting you outside in the cold,” you laughed softly. Gathering your courage, you kissed him softy on the cheek before heading to your bed room. You rolled yourself in the sheets, smiling at your daring and freaking out about the whole situation. After a few meditation exercises you finally felt asleep, head full of questions for what will happen next.

A hand on your shoulder had you woken up startling. You quickly put the light on, and you   
saw two scared eyes staring at you.

“Castiel, what’s going on ?” you asked, doing your best to calm down your breath.

“I think I had a nightmare,” he recited blankly. You opened the sheets to him and in a second he was curling on your side, an arm surrounding your waist strongly, keeping you as close to him as possible. “It was all black around me but I knew I was in a huge forest… I thought I was back in Purgatory,” he whispered in your neck, his voice shivering.

You shushed soothingly, rubbing his hair softly and whispered some sweet nothings to his ear. After a while you felt his breath calming down. However, he didn’t loosen his hold on you and started drawing circles on your hipbone. It was your turn to breathe heavily, doing your best to not let the arousal come over you. This new human was an innocent, dammit ! Wait, were you thinking about corrupting an ex-angel ? You wondered… No. That was definitely not the type of thoughts you should have towards the angel, even though he technically wasn’t an angel anymore and also knowing that you might have already thought about him in some non catholic way in the past. You catch your breath when you felt Castiel leaning on top of you, looking at you with concern, his hand still on your hips, holding you tight.

“What’s going on, Y/N ?” he asked way too close for you to properly focus on his words.

“Nothing, I just…” you mumbled, but your brain apparently went on holiday far far away. The silence took over the room for some long minutes and none of you moved, staring at each other.

“There is something,” he eventually said, detaching each words and leaning closer to you until your noses touched, paralyzing you on spot. “There is something I’d like to try…” he said teasingly, leaning again and caressing your lips with his. You forgot how to breathe and stood still, afraid that a single movement would destroy the magic around you. Were you dreaming ? Well, Castiel’s hands on you as he came totally on top of you did feel real. He pushed back, examining your reaction. You just smiled as an answer, not sure that your voice wouldn’t break, and you put a hand on his cheek. You hesitated a second. Was it right ? Castiel apparently knew way more about humanity -well, this part of humanity anyway- than you thought. He seemed to read in your thoughts as he leaned to put a gentle kiss just behind your ear, and you needed all of your self-control not to arch your back.

“I may know more things than what most of the people think,” he whispered, “and after having seen humanity for millennials… I’d really like to try a thing or two with you.”

The sincerity in his tone had you giving in, looking at him eagerly as he just stared at you, waiting for your answer. You moved your hand from his cheek to the back of his neck so you could bring his mouth back on yours. The kiss wasn’t as gentle as the first one, and you heard him groaning when you let his tongue pass your lips. You kept a firm hand on his neck as you finally let your back arch, and he swallowed your groan when you felt his arousal on your lower stomach. When you pulled back to breathe you took a moment to look at him, and he seemed to hear the many questions forming a hurricanes in your head.

“Castiel,” you started, using his entire name on purpose so you can feel him shivering against your entire body, “what do you want ?”

He leaned forward so his lips were brushing yours as he whispered. “I wanna pleasure you. I wanna taste you. I wanna know what you look like when your orgasm washes over you.”

This was too much for you to handle. You automatically wrapped your legs around his waist as you pulled him in a messy kiss. He started rocking against you and his cock rubbing between your legs made you way louder than you should have been, but just having Castiel between your legs could be enough for you to climax.

“Too many clothes,” you mumbled while reaching for oxygen. He quickly nodded and pulled back as he let you throw his shirt away. You did the same with your own and soon only your underwear were keeping your whole body out of sight.

Slowly you moved to straggle his lap. He looked at you with awe as you removed your bra slowly, teasing him on purpose.

“Keep your hands down,” you whispered as you slowly let your hands caressing his chest, going down until they rested on his inner tights, way too close and yet way too far away from his arousal.

“What do you want me to do, Cas ?” you asked with a grin at the sight of his two eyes darken with lust.

He opened and closed his mouth a few time, having a hard time concentrating as you started drawing circles on his inner thigh. “I…” he had to bit his lower lip to hold back a groan as you brushed soft his cock with the tip of your finger, pulling it out just a second after as you gave him a naive smile. “I wanna feel your hands on me. Without nothing in between,” he let out in a moan as you slightly touched him again.

“What do you want me to do with my hands ?” you replied, leaning to leave small kisses all along his neck.

“I wanna feel your hands around my cock,” he managed to say, turned on by his own daring, and you had to contain your own moan.

As slowly as you could you slipped a finger under the rubber band of his underwear, teasing, but the idea of Castiel naked as you were on top of him killed your patience off. You put off the last piece of fabric, revealing the most mouth wetting body you’d ever seen. With awe you drew the line of his legs with your fingertips, starting at his ankles to finish brushing all the way to the top of his length. You felt all Castiel’s body tensing up as you rubbed softly the base of his tip. You put a hand on his hip to keep him still.

“Don’t move,” you whispered, and he looked at you with a questioning gaze, but he had to close is eyes as a wave of pleasure took over him as you took his tip in your mouth, licking it like a sucker and moaning as he did, the vibration making him louder.

“Y/N, stop or I’m gonna come right now,” he let out in a breath. The idea of making him come this way pleased you, but his hand lifting your chin so you could look at him in the eyes stopped you. “I wanna come inside of you,” he whispered as he made you come up to him to kiss you tenderly. You panted at his words and the picture that came to your mind, and he took advantage of it to pass on top of you.

“I wasn’t joking when I said that I wanted to taste you,” he laughed softly in your neck as you totally blacked out feeling his cock rubbing your clit through your underwear. He made all the way down your body slowly, stopping at every second to kiss, bite, lick every inches of skin he met. He put a gentle kiss on each of your nipples, having you arching your back and begging for more, but your breath got caught in your throat as he started drawing circles on your clit with his thumb through your underwear. He then removed the piece of fabric slowly with his teeth.

You swore to every gods listening when he licked all along your folds. No one had ever made you scream your pleasure like that. He first had you open with his tongue, licking your walls and keeping a constant pressure on your clit with his thumb, and then alternated, his fingers rubbing against your sweet stop as his sucked your clit, driving you crazy and bringing you on the edge. He pulled back just before you reached climax, and you could have scream with frustration if he didn’t swallowed any protestations kissing you. You opened your nightstand and grabbed a condom, giving it to Castiel. You quickly wondered if he knew how to use it but you saw that he didn’t need your help in this domaine.

You laid on the bed and prisoned him between your legs as he came on top of you. He teased you rubbing this tip against you clit, grinning at your pleasure groans, but he couldn’t hold  much longer. He entered you slowly, giving you some time to adjust until he was fully inside of you. He rested his head on your shoulder, obviously gathering all his will not to thrust into you. You held him tighter between you legs, rocking your hips slowly, giving him the permission to move.

The first thrust left you both breathless, the others had you two moaning your pleasure. You bit gently his neck has he kissed yours and you felt him thrust harder, groaning louder. You kept nipping until he captured your lips again. You tangled your fingers with his hair as he had to hold himself to the bed post so he could put his other hand between your two bodies, and started rubbing your clit as he thrusted more and more erratically into you. It took you only a few more seconds to climax, your walls tightening sending Castiel over the edge as well.

You both stayed still, calming down, and you groaned when he eventually pulled out, throwing the condom in the trash and heading to the bathroom to bring back a towel to clean the mess between your leg. As soon as he came back into the bed you curled against him as he surrounded you with his arms. You remained quiet, drawing circles on his chest with your finger tips as he was doing on your back.

“I think I like that,” he whispered finally, breaking the silence.

“Like what ?” you asked, resting on your elbow so you can look at him in the eyes.

“Being human,” he replied, looking at the ceiling. The starlight reaching his skin through the half closed shutter enlightened his body, and you almost didn’t hear his last words as you were lost in your contemplation.

“But I’m sure I wouldn’t like it this much if it didn’t give me the occasion to be with you,” he added seriously, looking at you straight in the eyes. “I’ve always wanted to be more than just a friend to you”, he confessed, and you could see a spark of fear through his eyes. You smile softly and kissed his lips gently, then kissing your way to his ear.

“I’ve always wanted you to be more than just a friend too,” you whispered, and you felt his strong arms surrounding your body as you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment to let me know ! See you soon ;)


End file.
